Devil's Music
by MissShortieBrown
Summary: Wha? Manny choosing a new Guardian? Is something happening? Wait, they aren't a new Guardian? Whaddya mean they are but aren't! This is getting confusing, mate. BunnymundxOC


Prologue - Hooded

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Just a little note before we begin, this is my first Rise of the Guardians fic! I saw the movie not too long ago and loved every minute of it! I do have yet to read the books, but no matter. I loved all the characters but I do have to say Bunnymund absolutely stole my heart! I then proceeded to peruse the entirety of the internet for BunnymundxOC and BunnymundxReader fics and was not disappointed. Now comes the time to contribute my own story to the mix. A BunnymundxOC. **

**Side Note: Do keep in mind I am also working on my other story, Changing Fate, at the same time so forgive me if updates are slow. Plus, I have no real plan for this. Writer's block is a bitch.**

**Side Side Note: Some may have noticed this is a Frozen Crossover. Elsa will not appear until MUCH LATER. That being said, the rating with stay this way for now but I have plans that MAY change this into a HIGHER rating. I will warn you beforehand though. Let's crawl before we run, no?**

**Disclaimer: All Rise of the Guardian characters belong to Dreamworks (otherwise there would be a HELL lot more Bunny on screen). My OC is mine.**

If you were a person, just a regular someone walking along the street, chances are you'd be outside with a purpose, no? Perhaps grocery shopping to feed your family, wondering what should be cooked tonight. Maybe you were off to go get your child from daycare or your kids from school after a long workday. Possibly on the way to the gym as per your usual routine, burning off that milkshake you justified yourself for getting at lunch. Whatever the case may be, you were out, going about your day in the way you deemed as normal.

Normal. Usual. Same old. The words you'd use to describe what you do, and most likely what everyone else does too.

Well, with that many people going about their _normal _life, it would only be natural to bump into people on the street. No, no, I don't mean bumping into as in seeing someone you know, though that in itself is a pleasant indulgence... depending on the person. Not that. I'm talking about physically knocking into someone with your shoulder – perhaps you were on the phone with a couple bags of grocery in your hand. Maybe your boyfriend was reprimanding you harsher than was warranted for something you didn't do, like his laundry. You never know, tears may have been pricking behind your eyes at the sound of, "why are you so useless". Maybe, as the worrisome thoughts of potential loss of partner, you didn't notice your shoulder bash into someone else's' until the impact of it swung you halfway around.

You fumbled for the words "I'm so terribly sorry!" while trying to hold your phone, but still give this person your attention. Perhaps, the words died on your lips as you looked at the person in front of you.

Her hood was drawn up, obscuring her face from the world. Not much could be said about her... if you were someone looking at her from afar. All you would be able to see was an average girl. Maybe not much older than 19, judging by the clothes. Perhaps 20, but that's as far as you'd go. She had a giant black and silver case hanging to her back by a shoulder strap, looking like it held some sort of instrument. Her hair was under the hood, so you couldn't catch the color of it, and the hood drooped over her eyes so no chance of seeing what they were. All you could see face wise was a set of plump, reddish lips in a slight smile.

Going by physical appearance of what you **could** see, she was wearing a black and red stripped v-neck hoodie (exposing a cute amount of cleavage, damn her DD cups to your B cups, you groaned inwardly) with sleeves rolled up to her elbows and ending short enough to expose her midriff. Her midriff, with swirling tattoos of red and white, identical to the ones on her arms. Her black cargo pants hung low on her hips, clinging to her from her waist to her thighs and becoming slightly baggy from the knees down. It had multiple white pockets upon the legs. She had tied a lavender scarf – or what looked like one anyways – around her waist. Black converse with dark green laces adorned her feet giving it a slight pointed look. A slender, tanned hand hooked a thumb in her pocket while the other one lay at her side, clutching a sleek lime green music player. Two identical thin black cords snaked their way up to her head, attaching themselves to her headphones.

She delicately reached her hand inside of her hood and pulled a set of shiny silver headphones off her ears and placed them to hang casually off her neck. All while never showing her face, you mused. You had lost track of time, wondering how a stranger had managed to capture your attention. You were slightly startled at the slight chuckle that came from her. You didn't move and held your breath as she held up her iPod, as you saw the Apple logo clearly now, and proceeded to switch through some music. You quirked an eyebrow at her behavior, but stopped as you remembered sadly it was one of the things your boyfriend **had** found cute about you way back when.

She, the stranger, seemed satisfied with her choice, turned the volume on full and tucked the player away in her front shirt pocket. You dare not move as she stepped closer to you and leaned forward. Not knowing what to think, you clutched your hands and brought them up to your chest, squeezing your eyes shut and holding your phone, hearing the stream of cursing and put-downs from the other end. You shivered as her warm breath touched your neck slightly. She was silent and as your heart rate calmed down, you began to hear the words of the song playing.

_Miss Independent  
Miss Self-sufficient  
Miss Keep-your-distance_

_Miss Unafraid  
Miss Outta-my-way  
Miss Don't-let-a-man-interfere, no_

_Miss On-her-own  
Miss Almost-grown  
Miss Never-let-a-man-help-her-off-her-throne_

_So, by keeping her heart protected  
Shed never ever feel rejected  
Little Miss Apprehensive  
I said ooh, she fell in love_

The song continued softer now, but you opened your eyes to blink. You trembled slightly as a (you assumed her) rich, velvety voice resounded in your ear, like warm honey, "Not a problem." In a voice not much above a murmur. She drew back, offered another slight smile, though this one was tinged with more humor. Spinning on her heels, she walked away, gracefully, effortlessly swaying her hips.

You let out a breath and blinked once. Twice. She was still in your line of sight. What was this feeling though? It was hot, like authority and control sang through your veins. It was like a Sailor Moon transformation, without the flashy lights. You felt...good. Better than good. You felt incredible, as though you could tackle any problem. Glancing downward you smiled. Speaking of problem... You took a deep breath and place the phone to your ear, hearing a furious boyfriend. You grinned.

"FUCK OFF TOM!" you shouted, feeling liberated. You proceeded to tell him off, like you should have done 8 months ago before you wasted it on this abusive loser. You told him exactly where to pull his head out from and where he could go and how long he had to remove all his shit from you apartment. Shutting your phone off, you skipped down the street, an elated feeling building up inside.

Of course you weren't watching your step and crashed into someone. You were knocked back several steps as was the other person. Shaking the dazed feeling away, you watched mournfully as your oranges fell to the ground and rolled away in a disgustingly clichéd manner. You dropped to your knees, gathering them, and looked at the other person to apologize. Startled you found they were helping you. As they handed you an orange, you locked gazes for a moment, before a heated blush crept onto your face as you stammered out a sorry and thank you all at once. The handsome stranger laughed, and held your hand to help you up. From a distance you could see the man that was crashed into, rub the back of his neck and point behind him to a coffee shop, mouth forming words and looking quite bashful. You, still feeling pretty good, smiled and nodded, following him as he held the door open for you.

The hooded female watching was leaning on a streetlight pole, full blown grinning now. She turned and dance down the street, to the remains of the song, with no one sparing her a second glance. Well other than those that saw her cutesy antics.

_What happened to Miss Independent?__  
__No longer need to be defensive__  
__Goodbye, old you, when love is true__._

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed that prologue everyone! The song is Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson in case if anyone was wondering. Ummm, not much else to say? Please review, I love them. A lot. I will try and update as soon as I figure out how to continue! Thank you!**


End file.
